Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates to ink pads used with rubber stamps and, more particularly, to handles for ink pads used in artistic rubber stamping.
The stamping industry is divided into two distinct fields: the art stamping field and the industrial stamping field. In the industrial field, the impression to be formed usually comprises a single word or phrase formed in a single color. The rubber stamps used for this purpose are of limited size, normally fitting within the dimensions of a standard-sized inkpad.
In the art stamping field, on the other hand, the goal is to form an artistic image. There are wide variations in the size and design of rubber stamps used for this purpose. Many of these rubber stamps are quite large in size, extending beyond the dimensions of a standard sized inkpad. For these large rubber stamps, inkpads have been designed which have raised foam pads, which are impregnated with ink. The rubber stamp can be tamped onto the inkpad without being limited by the dimensions of the inkpad base. The limitation of this method is that the artist cannot see if the rubber stamp has been completely covered with ink in the desired way. Therefore, most rubber stamp artists prefer to place the rubber stamp face up on a table and turn the inkpad so that the ink side is facing down. They then grasp the inkpad by the sides of the case and tamp the inkpad onto the rubber stamp, thereby being able to see exactly where the ink is being applied. The disadvantage of this approach is that the fingers extend beyond the edges of the inkpad, invariably coming into contact with the inked surface of the rubber stamp. The ink from the fingers may inadvertently transfer to the artwork, ruining a work of art that might have been time-consuming to create.
Given the different goals underlying the use of rubber stamps in the art stamping field and in the industrial stamping field, most products designed for use in one field are not appropriate for use in the other field. This division between the two stamping fields is accentuated by the difference in the marketing and distribution channels for the two sets of products: art stamping supplies are usually sold through art, hobby supply, or gift stores, while industrial stamping supplies are usually available in office supply outlets.
The present invention is particularly effective when used in the field of art stamping. As briefly mentioned above, in the art-stamping field there are wide variations in the size and design of rubber stamps used. Specialized inkpads have been developed to accommodate them. The most commonly available specialized inkpads have a raised foam surface that is impregnated with ink.
An example of an inkpad designed to accommodate the problem of transferring ink to fingers, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,953 to Winston (1997) which is marketed under the name xe2x80x9cColorbox Options Platesxe2x80x9d. In this configuration, inkpads made of foam strips are arranged on a plastic base and can be impregnated with various ink colors. The small pads have a peg handle that protrudes from the bottom of the pad and serves to anchor it to the base, as well as being able to serve as a handle for a rubber stamp artist who wants to use it to tamp onto a rubber stamp. There are several disadvantages to this system, the primary one being that the inkpads must be manufactured specifically to this design. Another disadvantage of the aforementioned configuration is that the peg design of the handle is uncomfortable to hold after a short time. Additionally, in order for the user to release the xe2x80x9cOptionsxe2x80x9d plate, the plate needs to be reinserted into the base unit, a process that often results in transferring ink to the user""s fingers.
Several devices exist in unrelated fields which use the hook and loop fasteners used in the present invention to attach handles to various objects. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,502 to Davis (1986), a detachable handle system for carrying containers is described which consists of two handles mounted to the sides of a container by hook and loop fasteners. U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,139 to Hong, et al. (1980) discloses a hand held sanding pad. Sand paper is adhered to one surface of the sanding pad and hook and loop fasteners are used to attach a soft, conformable handle to the opposite surface of the sanding pad.
The object of the present invention is the provision of a novel and improved detachable handle for conveniently grasping and lifting an inkpad without getting ink on one""s fingers.
The objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to provide a handle for conveniently grasping and lifting an inkpad to apply ink to a rubber stamp without getting ink on one""s fingers
(b) to provide a handle system that fits existing inkpads, thus providing an economical solution to the problem without the need to purchase a specially manufactured inkpad
(c) to permit conventional (ink side up) use and storage of the inkpad when the handle is removed
(d) to provide a handle that is ergonomic and comfortable to use
(e) to provide a handle that may be removed with a minimum of effort
My invention provides a detachable handle for any existing inkpad, thus providing the rubber stamp artist with the ability to use the handle with inkpads that they already own, making it economical. Further objects and advantages are: to provide a handle which is simple to use and inexpensive to manufacture, which can be packaged with multiple bases thus enabling one handle to be used with many inkpads, and is of such a size as to fit standard sized inkpads despite small variations in design of said inkpads.